Quisiera Poder recordarte
by Sue Hiwatari
Summary: Hermione pierde la memoria por culpa de un error de Ron, el se siente culpable y quiere ayudarla, ULTIMO CAPITULO! espero que no me maten
1. Default Chapter

Quisiera poder recordarte  
Capitulo 1: una promesa  
En la sala común de Gryffindor se encontraban un chico de cabello azabache y ojos de un verde intenso, una chica y un chico discutiendo: la chica es de cabello enmarañado castaño claro y los ojos color miel, el chico pelirrojo y con pecas, ambos muy enojados. Harry, Hermione y Ron, respectivamente... en un día común.  
  
-¡Sabes que es importante!!!- gritó Hermione  
  
-¡Pero hay que disfrutar este tiempo de descanso!!- respondió Ron  
  
-¡Si no se aprenden el hechizo de felicidad les afectará en los exámenes finales!!-  
  
ya lo aprenderemos después-  
  
-No, no lo harán-  
  
-Sí, lo haremos ¿verdad Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo  
  
-a mi no me metan en sus peleas...disfruten solos- dijo Harry con aire de monotonía  
  
-A nosotros no nos gusta pelear- dijo Hermione  
  
-lo que digan- dijo Harry  
  
Como leen: otro día normal en Hogwarts, todo tranquilo (¡NO ES CIERTO RON!!- ¿NO? NO MIENTAS HERMIONE!!) y normal.  
  
-una partida de ajedrez mágico Harry- preguntó Ron, ignorando a Hermione  
  
-esta bien- dijo Harry.  
  
Ambos amigos partieron a jugar. Hermione soltó un gritillo de desesperación.  
  
-¡Como me sacas de mis casillas Ron!!- se dijo a si misma y se fue furiosa a su habitación, pisando con fuerza los escalones, como si sus pies fueran de plomo.  
  
Mientras jugaban, Harry conversaba con Ron... Ron mudo.  
  
-...y es en serio, creo que deben tratar de pelear menos... ustedes son amigos y como tales...-  
  
-¡Ya basta Harry!!- lo cortó Ron- pareces Percy-  
  
Ambos soltaron una carcajada, mientras un peón de Harry era acorralado por un caballo y dos peones feroces.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Habitación de las chicas de 5°, único individuo: Hermione Granger destrozando almohadas y gritando como eufórica.  
  
-ese Ron, es un estúpido "una partida de ajedrez mágico Harry" ¡Que manera de terminar una discusión!!- se tiró a la cama y ahogó un grito con la almohada  
  
-¿por qué? ¿por qué me enojo tan fácilmente cuando discuto con él?? Tiene que ser su culpa ¿o será la mía??-  
  
Tomó un libro de su (ordenado) baúl y comenzó a leer, pensando: "si le va mal en los exámenes finales será su problema, no él mío"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @  
  
-parece que realmente se molestó- dijo Harry  
  
-es su problema- respondió Ron, nervioso, evadiendo la conversación y frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-creo que Hermione tiene razón, tenemos que aprendernos ese hechizo... no creo que sea taaaaaaaan díficil-  
  
-Te haz puesto de su lado Harry??-  
  
-No, yo no estoy del lado de nadie, es solo que creo que esta vez ella tiene razón-  
  
-traidor- dijo Ron en tono de burla  
  
-vamos a decirle a Hermione que dejaremos que nos enseñe a hacer el hechizo de la felicidad, ¿OK?-  
  
-me da flojera-dijo Ron- pero iré... iré-  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hermione dormía con el libro sobre su regazo, después de rabiar una se cansa.  
  
Harry tocó la puerta de la habitación de las chicas.  
  
-¿si?- se escuchó la voz de Hermione.  
  
Harry le pegó un codazo a Ron.  
  
-Hazlo tú- le susurró Ron  
  
Harry negó con la cabeza y con su dedo... apuntó a Ron  
  
-¿Her... Hermione?- dijo Ron  
  
Hermione abrió la puerta  
  
-¿qué quieren Ron...Harry?- dijo Hermione con indiferencia  
  
-que.... quere...queremos que nos.... que nos ayu... ayudes a aprender el hechizo de felicidad-  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con altivez  
  
-¿qué harían sin mi?- preguntó  
  
-no estudiaríamos- respondió Ron con simpleza  
  
-será mejor que partiéramos a buscar un aula vacía- dijo Harry algo nervioso  
  
Ambos asintieron. Ya en el aula Hermione habló...  
  
-lo primero es concentrarse en algo que les dé risa ¿esta bien?, luego apuntan a la persona y gritan Risukuspirdudistotilitum, es muy sencillo-  
  
Ron y Harry: O_o  
  
-primero yo le haré el hechizo a Harry, luego Ron me lo hará a mi y por ultimo Harry a Ron, ¿listo Harry?-  
  
Harry asintió... Hermione se quedó pensando unos segundos, luego apuntó a Harry con su varita y gritó: Risukuspirdudistotilitum!!!  
  
Un rayo azul impactó a Harry en el estomago e inmediatamente cayó al suelo con una risa escandalosamente divertida, se revolcó y lloró de la risa, mientras que Ron y Hermione reían también (por el ataque de Harry). Después de cinco minutos de risa el hechizo se acabó.  
  
es tu turno Ron- dijo Hermione, mirando al pelirrojo  
  
Ron asintió, nervioso... pensó por unos segundos mientras que Hermione lo miraba con confianza y tranquilidad... el chico apuntó a Hermione y gritó: Ri... Rsukuspirdudistotiitum!!!  
  
Un rayo verde impactó a la chica en la cabeza y cayó desmayada...  
  
-¡HERMIONE!!-  
  
Harry corrió hacia la desmayada Hermione, Ron se quedó helado...  
  
¿qué hice?, Hice mal el hechizo y ahora ¿qué pudo haberle pasado a Hermione, por MI CULPA?  
  
-¿Hermione?-  
  
Ron seguía congelado...  
  
-¿Hermione? ¿estas bien?-  
  
Ron salió de su estado de shock y corrió hacía la chica que yacía en el piso, casi votando a Harry...  
  
-¿Hermione? ¿HERMIONE? DESPIERTA!! HERMI.... - dijo Ron- ... perdón... yo...  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos y miró a Ron pestañeando... los chicos se alegraron  
  
-¿estas bien?- preguntaron a coro  
  
La chica pestañeó nuevamente...  
  
-creo- dijo.  
  
Había algo diferente en ella: su mirada, su manera de hablar, de moverse... no parecía la misma.  
  
-¿qué pasó? ¿quién eres tú?- preguntó Hermione apuntando a Ron- ¿y tú?- ahora apuntando a Harry.  
  
Ron y Harry se asustaron...  
  
-no puede ser...- dijo Ron  
  
-¿habrá perdido la memoria??- preguntó Harry  
  
-¿qué yo qué?- preguntó la chica, con voz ingenua  
  
-Hermione...- dijo Ron  
  
-¿te refieres a mí?-  
  
-sí-  
  
-¿ese es mi nombre?-  
  
-Oh Dios!!- dijo Ron- ¡Todo es mi culpa!! ¡¡yo hice el hechizo mal!! ¡¡yo fui el idiota!! ¡El estúpido!!-  
  
-Ron.... calma, no fue tu culpa. Llevémosla a la enfermería, de segura la señora Pomfrey encontrará la cura- dijo Harry, tratando de consolar a su amigo y tratando de creer eso él también.  
  
-¿qué me llevan donde?- preguntó Hermione asustada- yo no los conozco  
  
-no te preocupes Hermione... no te haremos nada- dijo Harry  
  
-¡No te acerques!!- gritó Hermione tomando su varita con ambas manos  
  
-Cuidado Hermione... es peligrosa para ti si no la sabes usar- dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione  
  
-cuidado Harry...- dijo Ron  
  
Hermione golpeo a Harry con su varita en la cabeza varias veces hasta que la rompió (la varita) y Harry cayó desmayado al suelo.  
  
Ron: O_O  
  
-Hermione.... cálmate - dijo Ron impresionado y acercándose lentamente a la violenta Hermione - no te haré nada-  
  
Hermione retrocedió dudosa.  
  
-mírame Hermione- le dijo Ron- ¿no recuerdas nada?-  
  
Ella lo miró sin decir nada...  
  
-mírame bien... ¿tengo cara de alguien que pueda hacerte daño?-  
  
Hermione pestañeó  
  
-tienes una cara muy linda- respondió ella con una sonrisa  
  
El pelirrojo enrojeció hasta las orejas.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
-¿cómo sucedió esto?- preguntó la señora Pomfrey enojada  
  
es que practicábamos el hechizo de la felicidad y no sabemos como ocurrió- dijo Harry sobandose el chichón que tenía en la cabeza (producto del golpe con la varita de Hermione) y el brazo (producto del arrastre de su cuerpo en el camino hacia la enfermería Harry:¡podrías haberme levado en tu espalda Ron!!. Ron: Pesas mucho!! Harry: sabes que no es cierto X- ( )  
  
-¿sin un profesor que los supervisara??-  
  
fue mi....- comenzó Ron, pero Harry le tapó la boca  
  
-no...- respondió Harry  
  
-OK, ahora salgan de aquí- dijo la señora Pomfrey con el seño fruncido  
  
Afuera de la enfermería....  
  
-me siento como si me hubieran pateado el estómago- dijo Ron- se que todo esto es mi culpa... ¿y si no hay cura? ¿y si Hermione se queda así para siempre, por MI CULPA? MI C-U-L-P-A Harry- dijo Ron  
  
-calma Ron... Hermione estará bien, ya verás que todo pasará- dijo Harry tratando de parecer optimista  
  
-eso espero- dijo Ron con la mirada baja  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- Dos Horas Después.  
  
-lo siento chicos, pero la señorita Granger no recuperará la memoria por el momento, no hay una pócima ni hechizo que funcione, ya los intentamos todos y nada pasó. Dumbledore ha escrito a sus padres para que vengan a verla, pero ella se quedará aquí, asistirá a las clases y tratará de llevar la vida que siempre ha llevado, quizás algo de eso pueda hacer que recupere la memoria... fue una decisión de Dumbledore-  
  
Ambos estaban perplejos mirando a Hermione, la cual tenía una mirada transparente.... salieron de la enfermería.  
  
-¡Soy un idiota!! Me odio!!- gritó Ron  
  
-Calma Ron... ya verás que Hermione se recuperará- dijo Harry  
  
-pero todo esto es mi culpa, si no fuera mi torpeza... Hermione estaría en la biblioteca-  
  
-Ron...-  
  
no tienes porque sentirte culpable- dijo Hermione suavemente  
  
-¿Qué? ¿qué dices?- preguntó Ron  
  
-que no te preocupes... estoy segura que no fue te culpa, que tú... nunca quisiste hacerlo- le respondió ella, con una sonrisa. Ron bajó la mirada.  
  
El trío salió de la enfermería y se fueron a la sala común, le contaron a Hermione muchas cosas sobre ella, lo que sabían de su vida... ya era tarde, no quedaba nadie en la sala común, Harry dio un bostezo, ya comenzaba a cabecear.  
  
-¿por qué no vamos a (Harry bosteza) dormir?? Ya es tarde- dijo Harry  
  
-esta bien- dijo Hermione- ¿dónde queda la habitación de las chicas??-  
  
-ehh...- dijo Harry antes de bostezar  
  
-yo la llevaré- dijo Ron- yo soy el culpable de esto (Harry: ¬__¬) así que yo la llevaré....-  
  
-haz lo que quieras- dijo Harry  
  
Ron y Hermione subieron al cuarto de las chicas, ya en él entraron...  
  
-Hermione yo...- comenzó Ron- yo te ayudaré a recuperar la memoria, te cuidaré es una promesa...-  
  
Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza  
  
-gracias- dijo llorando- no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir poder confiar en alguien en una situación como esta... tengo mucho miedo, quisiera volver a ser lo que era y no tenerle miedo a cada persona que se acerca a hablarme-  
  
Ron dejó que llorará en su hombro y se quedó con ella hasta que se durmió  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------  
  
¿qué hay?? Este es mi primer fic de esta adorable pareja (mi favorita), espero que les haya gustado, si les gustó Dejen Reviews y si no les gustó también... tengo que advertirles algo, en este capitulo no se notó mucho, pero la personalidad de Hermione no será la misma, así que no se extrañen(ni se asusten) si en los próximos capítulos les resulta muy "extraña" la forma de actuar de Herm.  
  
Domo Arigato, Hane!!!!  
  
Y no olviden: dejen reviews a esta pobre niñita que quieres ser feliz y está tratando de abrirse camino en el mundo de los Fanfic *___* 


	2. Dos Manchas de Chocolate

**Quisiera poder recordarte**

**_Capitulo dos: Dos manchas de chocolate_**

****

****

****

A pesar de que estaba nublado, la luz del día entraba por la ventana de las chicas de quinto, alumbrando la casi vacía habitación, eran las vacaciones de navidad por lo cual ni Parvati ni Lavender se encontraban allí.

Ron sintió que alguien lo zamarreaba...

-Déjame Harry!! Tengo sueño!!-

-Ron...-

Ron abrió un ojo y vió un largo y enmarañado cabello castaño.

-Aaaaaaaaaaah!! ¡Hermione!! ¿cómo llegaste aquí??- dijo Ron despertando súbitamente

-tú me trajiste, ¿no lo recuerdas??-

Ron se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre la cama de Hermione... en la habitación de las chicas 

-te quedaste dormido sobre mi cama- dijo Hermione sonriendo

Ron se sonrojó considerablemente

-ah...eh lo siento- 

-no te preocupes... no me hubiera gustado dormir sola ^____^- 

Ron se sonrojo más aún.

Bajaron a la sal común, Harry ya estaba ahí, leyendo un libro sobre... adivinen y ganan premio... sobre quidditch (yo adiviné primero así que el premio es para mí muajajajajajajajajja, ¬¬ no me tomen en cuenta).

-por fin- dijo Harry al verlos- se han demorado tanto el par de flojos

-tú te despertaste más temprano- le dijo Ron

-y tú no dormiste en tu cama- dijo Harry- yo llegué a la mía y me dormí altiro...-

- Harry!! Harry!!! ¿es cierto lo que oí por ahí??- Era Colin

   -hola Colin- dijo Harry con su voz, especialmente preparada, para Colin- ¿qué oíste?-

  -Que Hermione no se acuerda de nada nadita... ¿es verdad Hermione??-

-sí- respondió Hermione- ehhh ¿cuál es tu nombre??-

-me llamo Draco Creevy- dijo Colin

-ah mu...-

-Vete Colin, no te aproveches- dijo Ron

-pero....-

Harry lo apuntó con su varita

-Harry, tú no me harías eso??? ¿verdad?-

Harry lanzó un hechizo y Colin salió, literalmente, volando

- ¡Siempre quise llamarme asiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.....-  

-el es Colin- dijo Ron- No Draco... Draco Malfoy es otra persona, que será mejor que no conozcas-

-no es un mal nombre- dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa

-bromeas??- le preguntó Harry

-no... me encantaría llamarme... Dragón!!! WUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJAJAJJAAJA!!!!!!- A Hermione le vino un ataque de risa tan grande, que Ron y Harry no pudieron evitar reírse también (no tengo nada contra Draco, pero ellos sí... no me manden cartas-bombas si es que les gusta)

-vamos a desayunar- dijo Harry- mis tripas me reclaman de una manera feroz-

-esta bien, vamos- dijo Ron.

El trío bajó al gran comedor.... había muy poca gente, la mayoría se había ido a pasar la navidad con sus familias. Desayunaron muy abundante y rico.

-¿vamos a ver el lago?- dijo Harry- para que lo conozcas Hermione...

-si- dijo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza y mirando a Ron.

Llegó la profesora McGonagall y los detuvo.

- hoy en la noche vendrán los padres de la señorita Granger...-

  -¿vendrán a buscarla?- preguntó Ron

-no, Dumbledore dijo que lo mejor es que se quede aquí-

-ah.…- dijo Harry

La profesora McGonagall se fue y el trío fue al lago.

-es un día hermoso- dijo Hermione

-sí- respondió  Harry

-¡lo olvidé!!!- dijo Ron- hoy hay visita a Hogsmed.... compraremos dulces *_____*........y los regalos para mañana-

-¿mañana??- preguntó Hermione

-mañana es navidad... ¿sabes lo que es la navidad?- le preguntó Harry

-sí... por supuesto- respondió Hermione- no me olvidé de todo

En la tarde....

-me duele la cabeza.... creo que no iré a Hogsmed- dijo Harry

-pero puedes ir donde la señora Pomfrey, te quitará el dolor en cuestión de segundos- 

- prefiero dormir- dijo Harry  *váyanse luego y dejen de preguntarme* 

-esta bien- dijo Ron resignándose.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

-¿qué lugar es este??- preguntó Hermione apuntando una casa abandonada muy fea

-es la casa de los gritos- dijo Ron- dicen que es una de las casas más embrujadas de Inglaterra, pero no es cierto, en ese lugar un ex profesor de Hogwarts  muy simpático, Lupin, se transformaba en hombre lobo... nosotros estuvimos ahí en 3° año de Hogwarts-

-vaya!! Me gustaría poder acordarme-

-a mi casi me sacan la pierna-

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor.

- ¡¡¿qué tal si vamos a Honeydunkes??!! *______*- Ron tenía los ojos brillantes de felicidad 

-¿qué es eso??- preguntó Hermione

 -es el mejor lugar del mundo Hermione, hay tooooodo tipo de dulces, helado y chocolates-

-suena bien- dijo Hermione- pero preferiría conocer un lugar histórico-

-hay cosas de ti que nunca cambiarán- dijo Ron con una sonrisa

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

****************************************************************************************************

Harry estaba en la sala común jugando ajedrez mágico con Denisse Creey.

-¿por qué no fuiste a Hogsmed con tus amigos??- preguntó Denisse

-porque quiero que Ron deje de sentirse culpable por lo de Hermione, si están juntos y lo pasan bien, quizás se sienta mejor- respondió Harry

-que buen amigo eres-

-gracias-

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

-este helado está muy rico :-3- dijo Hermione

-y este chocolate con centro de jarabe de calabaza está mejor- respondió Ron

-que tal si nos sentamos ahí?? en ese parque- dijo Hermione

-vale- respondió Ron

El pelirrojo y la chica se sentaron en una banquita de madera.

Hermione comenzó a reír

-¿qué? ¿qué pasa?-

-tienes dos manchas de chocolate- respondió Hermione conteniendo la risa

-¿dónde?- preguntó Ron

-espera, yo te las saco- 

Hermione se acercó a Ron y... ¡le dio un beso en el labio!! ¿un beso? No, esperen... le estaba sacando el chocolate de el labio...¡Pero con la boca!!. Ron se puso rojo, azul, blanco, verde, de todos colores, estaba congelado, no sabía que hacer. Su mejor amiga, Hermione, estaba "besándolo" o sacándole el chocolate de su boca con la lengua.

-¿QUÉ HACES HERMIONE??!- preguntó Ron histérico, ya pudiendo apartarse de ella

-te sacaba el chocolate-

-si sé, pero ¿así?-

-¿así como?-

-ASÍ-

-¿qué tiene de malo?-

-¿cómo qué "que tiene de malo"? no puedes andar haciendo eso por la vida-

-te lo hice a ti no más-

-si, pero.... eh.... este... yo...¿por qué lo hiciste?-

-porque no se puede desperdiciar el chocolate- dijo Hermione- y porque... tienes una boca muy linda-

Ron se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Arigato, Domo Arigato por sus reviews!!! 13!!! En mi primer capitulo... ¡es que no me la creo!! Que bueno saber que a la gente le gusta el R/Hr!!!.

    Este capitulo esta más corto y, a mi gusto, no tan bueno como el anterior, pero lo hize con mucho cariño, amor, dedicación y parte de mi tiempo dedicado para la escuela... así que espero que consideren eso y me dejen reviews para saber que les sigue gustando y yo poder seguir escribiendo sobre esta hermosísima e inspiradora pareja (que ando cursi hoy día).    

AVISO!! AVISO!!!!  Se viene el mejor Fic, escrito por las mejores autoras: Sue (yo, la que les escribe) y Reggi- Felton (la que está escribiendo Juntos NO Revueltos). Un fic llamado "un fic sin sentido ni titulo"  Léanlo cuando salga.... falta poco, no se arrepentirán, habrá mucho, pero MUCHO HUMOR y cosas absurdas, habrá Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Profesor Bins pervertido-viejo Verde, etc. Si les gusta este fic, léanlo y dejen reviews!! Y por supuesto déjenme reviews en este capitulo.


	3. capitulo 3

**Quisiera Poder recordarte**

****

**_Capitulo tres: tres angustias, madre, padre e hija._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

Ambos quedaron en silencio absoluto, comenzó a soplar una leve brisa, Ron todavía sentía el ardor en sus mejillas, le parecía todo tan irreal, incluso Hermione era irreal, sentía como si otra persona diferente estuviera en el cuerpo de su "amiga" ¿amiga? ¿realmente la sentía como una amiga?? ¿por qué no aceptaba que le gustó lo sucedido? ¿por qué el miedo a la aceptación?

-hay que volver al castillo- dijo Ron, volviendo a la realidad

Hermione asintió, muda.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

-tiene que ser horrible- dijo Denisse- perder la memoria, para ustedes, para ella, pero en especial para sus padres-

-¡es cierto!! Lo olvidaba- dijo Harry de pronto- los padres de Hermione vendrán hoy en la noche-

-¿se la llevarán a su casa??- preguntó Denisse

- no- dijo Harry- Dumbledore dijo que era mejor que se quedara en el castillo

-¿y por que?- preguntó Denisse extrañado

-no sé- respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros- pero tiene que tener una buena razón, él siempre la tiene- 

-ajá- respondió Denisse

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hermione y Ron ya se encontraban en el castillo.

-Hermione- dijo Ron poniéndose serio de repente- hay algo muy importante que debo decirte...-

-sí, dime- 

-bueno...   Rayos!! Me siento como un padre tratando de decirte esto..... este, creo que.... bueno, lo que hiciste hoy, no deberías volver hacerlo... o sea, digo que....no puedes hacer eso a diestra y siniestra-

-¿a caso eso es malo?-

Rayos!! pensó Ron no solo perdió la memoria, sino que también actúa como una niña, una niña con cuerpo de adolescente  

-no es malo, bueno, es malo si andas haciéndolo por ahí.... ¿me entiendes?-

-o sea ¿no te gustó?-

-ese no es el punto-

-no te gustó-

-no es eso lo importante-

-¡PERO RESPONDEME!!- gritó Hermione

-Hermione, calma... no te lo tomes así- dijo Ron asustado, por el repentino cambio de humor de su "amiga"  

-Ron!! Hermione!!-  gritó Harry- por fin llegaron-

-¿se te pasó el dolor de cabeza?- preguntó Hermione

-¿dolor?- preguntó Harry extrañado

-sí, dolor, por eso no fuiste a Hogsmed- dijo Ron con una mirada sospechosa

-ah!!! El dolor.... si claro, es que después de que se fueron me dolió demasiado y fui a donde la señora Pomfrey-

-ajá- dijo Ron

-vamos a...... ¿la sala común?- dijo Hermione

-sí, dijo Harry- sala común

- ok- dijo Ron- let's go!

Las horas siguientes se la pasaron en la sala común, jugando. Ron le enseñaba a Hermione a jugar ajedrez mágico.

-no puedo ganarte :-( - dijo Hermione a Ron 

-no te preocupes por eso- dijo Harry- nunca pudiste-

-eso es cierto- dijo Ron- simplemente, soy el mejor-

-eres un presumido- le dijo Hermione

-no- respondió Ron- soy el mejor

-no es cierto Ron- dijo Harry- ¿quién a sobrevivido tres veces de Voldemort?

-no digas ese nombre!!- le dijo Ron

-lo siento- dijo Harry

-no te dejes sorprender- le dijo Ron a Hermione- siempre sale con eso..... y por eso siempre gana-

-Sí, sí- dijo Colin, que apareció de repente- Harry es el mejor  (comenzó a sacar fotos como maniático)-

-Colin vete- dijo Harry tapándose los ojos de los flashes

Ron sacó su varita y apuntó a Colin.

-¿quién es el mejor?- preguntó Ron con aire de superioridad

- tú!!- dijo Harry desesperado por los flashes- tú Ron, eres el mejor

-así me gusta- dijo Ron, le lanzó un hechizo a Colin y lo mandó a volar

-gracias Ron- dijo Harry

 -no hay de que ^_^- dijo Ron.

Harry le lanzó sorpresivamente el hechizo de cosquillas a Ron, el que se revolcó en el suelo de la risa.

-JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJ HA JJAJA RRY JAAJA BASTA JAAJAJA- 

-¿quién es el mejor ahora? muajajajajaja- dijo Harry

-pero que infantiles- dijo Hermione

- eso es una buena señal- dijo Harry

-sí AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!-

-buena señal??- preguntó Hermione extrañada

-sí -dijo Harry- eso lo dijiste como si fueras la misma de siempre-

-JAJAJAJA sí, mjjajajaj siempre jajajaj te jajajaja enojabas jajjaja por jjjajajajaj todo-

-¿en serio?- preguntó Hermione feliz

-sí- respondieron Harry y Ron

Pasaron las horas y el trío seguía en la sala común, hasta que se hizo de noche, llegó la profesora Mcgonagall.

-señorita Granger, sus padres la esperan- dijo la profesora- sígame

Hermione se despidió de Harry y Ron y se fue con la profesora McGonagall 

-Ay jajajaj- dijo Ron- tengo Jajajajajaaja nervios jajajajaja-

-¿por qué?- preguntó Harry

- Jajajajajaajajajajaja!!! Primero jajajaja sácame es jajajajaja este jajajaja hechizo Jajajaja-

 Harry deshizo el hechizo con un movimiento de varita.

-lo siento Ron- dijo Harry

**********************************************************************************************************  

-oh mi querida hija!!- exclamaron los padres de Hermione al verla

-ustedes.... ¿son mis padres?- preguntó Hermione

La mamá de Hermione comenzó a llorar

-yo.... lo siento- dijo Hermione bajando la mirada

-no tienes que lamentarte de nada hija- dijo el Sr. Granger - nosotros siempre te vamos a querer.. hija- 

Al decir esto, el papá de Hermione no pudo evitar que una lagrima corriera por su rostro.

-ya verán que...- comenzó Hermione, pero le ganó el llanto.

Hermione sentía un cariño por esas extrañas personas que estaban ahí, sus padres, quería recordarlos, ya que sentía el inmenso amor que le tenían, también quería recordar a Ron, con el se sentía muy bien y notaba el esfuerzo que hacía porque ella se sienta bien, también a Harry, todo sobre el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle.... recordaba tan poco. Todo eso la hizo llorar más aún.

-hija...- dijo la sra. Granger, abrazando a Hermione- no llores, que me partes el alma cuando lloras....

-ya verán que recordare todo muy pronto, los recordaré a ustedes y a Ron, y a Harry, y me recordaré a mi misma.

La familia se abrazó, Hermione sintió que la apoyaban y sentía que podía recordar emociones en ese momento, lo que era un gran paso

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 Ohaiyo yaa!!! Siento la demora, pero creo que entenderán la presión de todos los examenes y deberes juntos ya que se vienen la vacaiones de invierno (de hecho ya llegaron) lo que me provocó una traba mental que me impedía escribir cosas cuerdas, o sea que escribíe puras incoherencia y además fomes. Se que este capitulo es más corto, pero es lo único que me salió de esa traba mental.  Gracias por sus reviews!!! ^____^ me hace tan feliz que me río sola.


	4. un pequeño gran avanze y el atraso de

**_Quisiera Poder Recordarte_**

****

****

****

****

**Capitulo 4: un pequeño gran avance y el atraso de Snape (estará embarazado?) **

Hermione se fue a su habitación sintiéndose un poco mejor, pero no se pudo dormir inmediatamente, había sido un día muy intenso,

para cualquiera lo sería en mi situación 

Ron se despertó con un horrible sentimiento de culpa, había soñado con Hermione, con el momento en que ella estando bien lo miró con ojos de confianza esperando el hechizo de Ron. Por su pare Hermione despertó con horrible dolor de cabeza, recordó el languetazo (literalmente hablando) que le había dado a Ron y se puso como un tomate

¿Qué he hecho?- Hermione se sorprendió del avance que recién había experimentado, recordaba que no se podía andar besando a la gente por ahí y se sonrojo mucho mucho- como pude haber olvidado cosas de la vida social, el chico pelirrojo quizás que piensa de miiiiiii , que soy una cualquiera, calma, perdí la memoria, no es mi culpa ;;-

Hermione bajó a la sala común dispuesta a darle una disculpa a Ron, aunque le diera vergüenza, por suerte el chico de la cicatriz, harriet…. A no, era Harry (:p) aún no bajaba.

hola Hermione ¿Cómo estas?- el tono de Ron era triste

bien…. Este … Ron…..yo… yo… yo….- a Hermione se le trababa la lengua, se sintió muy nerviosa, miró a Ron a los ojos, y los encontró muy hermosos, quedó como una boba mirandolo

Hermione! Estas bien? Te pasa algo! Te sientes mal, está bien tu cabeza, hermi…..-

estoy de maravilla.. digo estas…. Perdon! Digo estoy jejeje- dijo Hermione algo nerviosa-

acaba de decir que estoy de maravilla? O será el atado de su cabeza? Espero que no…. 

bueno yo te quería pedir perdón por lo de ayer- de pronto Hermione se puso contenta- he tenido un avance! Recordé que no puedo andar dandole lengüetazos a la gente, y otras cosas más de comportamiento humano!-

¡eso es genial!- dijo Ron feliz y ambos se abrazaron dando saltitos, pero Ron se sonrojo al sentir el contacto con el pecho de Hermione…….

que pasa madame Pomfrey- preguntó Harry

bueno, el profesor Snape tiene una poción para su amiga Hermione, no sé porque no nos había dicho esto antes ¬¬, bueno se tomará esta poción y después de una hora volverá a recordar todo….-

eso es genial!- dijo Harry muy feliz

pero...- comenzó Madame Pomfrey

Pero?- dijo Harry con miedo

pero no es seguro que recuerde lo que pasó mientras estaba con amnesia- dijo Harry a Ron y a Hermione- o puede que recuerde fragmntos o que le cueste recordar, bueno, no se sabe-

por mi no hay problema, así todo será como siempre lo fue- dijo Hermione feliz

si, supongo- dijo Ron algo desanmado

pasa algo?- Preguntó Harry extrañado- no te alegra que Hermione vuelva a ser la de siempre?-

estoy muy feliz- dijo Ron con una pequeña sonrisa no muy convincente

vamos? Que Madame Pomfrey debe estar enojada esperándonos- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala común, los chicos lo siguieron.

Ya en la enfermería, Pomfrey (ya me está lateando eso de Madame TT) los esperaba con una poción amarillenta y cono un leve olor a metal oxidado.

hasta el fondo hija- dijo Pomfrey

O.o es mi madre?- preguntó Hermione horrorizada- pero si ayer vino mi…-

es un decir… querida- dijo Pomfrey

Hermione tomó la poción con una mueca de asco, no pasó nada.

no pasa nada- dijo Hermione desesperanzada

es que tiene que esperar una hora- Dijo Pomfrey algo molesta

vamos?- dijo Harry

Harry es el chico "vamos"- dijo Ron y le dio un ataque de risa

Ya en la sala común…….

ya Ron, solo dije dos veces "vamos" no es para estigmatizarme- dijo Harry, algo harto de las burlas de Ron

está bien, no sigo mas- dijo Ron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para contener su ataque tan risueño

Estuvieron conversando y riéndose un buen rato, pero de pronto

este… Ron- dijo Hermione- quiero hablar contigo…. A solas…. Lo siento Harry ¿no te molesta?-

a mi? (ni que hubiera otro Harry) por supuesto que no, hablen no más, nos vemos "chico león"- dijo Harry saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa pícara

Después de que Harry salió Ron miró a Hermione con una matadora

pero que hago, mirándola así O.o pensó Ron

total….. después no me acordaré- dijo Hermione y sorpresivamente se abalanzó hacia Ron y los besó.

Pero el beso fue sólo un "topón" puso su labio sobre el de Ron, es que no se le ocurría otra manera, pero lo abrazó bien fuerte, sentía mucha vergüenza así que se apoyó en su hombro para no mirarlo.

no sé que ha pasado entre nosotros, pero cuando te vi "por primera vez" mi corazón dio un vuelco, creo que la otra yo te ama- dijo Hermione- y yo también, o por lo menos me gustas, eres muy guapo…. Y sexy… y me haces sentir cositas raras…..-

Ron se quedó perplejo…. No sabía que decir, se quedó unos segundos parado sin hacer nada, para el fueron eternos, hasta que el también la abrazó.

tu también me gustas, eres maravillosa, muy linda siento muchas cosas por ti, pero no recordarás esto… para que lo haces?- dijo Ron

porque creo que cuando recuperé mi memoria, no seré capaz de hacerlo, algo en mi me lo dice, solo quiero que tu si te atrevas a hacerlo….- Hermione se separó de Ron- por favor- dijo suplicante- recuérdamelo cuando vuelva a ser yo, recuérdame que te amo-

Inmediatamente Hermione besó a Ron, pero este no se quedó atrás esta vez, comenzó a acariciar el labio inferior de Hermione con sus labios, vio que Hermione estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero el prefería tenerlos abiertos, para ver todo, ver su cara, su boca, su nariz…..

Comenzó a adentrar su lengua y acarició la de Hermione, esta abrió los ojos de par en par, pero Ron le guiñó un ojo y le sonrío mordiendo su labio inferior, Hermione se dejó llevar y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Ron, este a su vez agarró a Hermione por la cintura, sintió el impulso de llegar más allá de un beso, pero no podía, después ella no lo recordaría y no era justo, para ninguno de los dos, si iban a haber caricias mas candentes, ella debía recordarlas.

¿qué pasa Ron?-preguntó Hermione

es que…. Esto es muy especial para mí y me gustaría seguir, pero después no lo recordarás y eso no me gusta- dijo Ron mirando sus pies

no se sabe- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa- esto es algo muy bueno para olvidarlo…… no creo… aaaaahhhh Ron me dueleeee- Hermione puso una horrible mueca de dolor y se tomo la cabeza con las manos

Hermione…. Estas bien?- Ron se desesperó, no sabía que hacer-

no, no lo estoy- unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Hermione – me duele mucho, me voy a morir-

No Hermione, no te vas a morir, debe ser la poción , te duele la cabeza porque estas recuperando la memoria- dijo Ron, para tranquilizarla

Hermione se desmayo en los brazos de Ron, pasaron unos segundo y Hermione abrió los ojos, entonces Ron notó con felicidad que era la misma mirada de siempre, la mirada "made en Hermione".

Holaaaaaaaaaa! Se acuerdan de mi? Se acuerdan de este fanfic? Perdón por no actualizar nunca, pero es que sufría del temido "bloqueo de escritor" ojala les siga gustando este fanfic, y no se note mucho mí descenso de nivel ;;, pueden decirme que ya no escribo igual, lo entiendo TT pero tenía la obligación de seguir el fanfic, aunque nadie lo lea o solo una persona, debo continuarlo y terminarlo, no puedo dejarlo a medias, porque lo recuerdo siempre "tienes un fanfic inconcluso eres una maldeeta" bueno, ojala me dejen reviews, con sus criticas contractivas, u opiniones, etc, y disfruten del fanfic, porque esto sigue señorasss!


	5. todo igual otra vez?

Quisiera poder recordarte 

**Capitulo cinco: Todo igual otra vez? Porque?**

¿qué pasó?- preguntó Hermione a Ron- No te salió el hechizo verdad?- se escuchaba algo enfadada lo que sorprendió a Ron, y lo enojó un poco, pero iba a controlarse…

no, no me salió- dijo Ron

me lo imaginaba, si te la has pasado perdiendo el tiempo este ultimo tiempo- dijo Hermione enfadada

no hubiera salido mal si me hubieras dado tiempo para aprenderme el hechizo!-

o sea es mi culpa de que tú te la pases jugando?- dijo Hermione enfadadísima- claro muy normal de ti culpar a otros de tus errores-

Ron, explotó ante ese comentario

¡MEJOR TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO COMO ESTABAS! RECORADRÍAS LO QUE ME DIJISTE QUE ERA MUY BUENO PARA OLVIDAR! PARECE QUE NO FUE MI BUENO PARA TI, NO?- dijo Ron enojado y retirándose del lugar, Hermione se quedó perpleja.

¿Qué?- se preguntó Hermione

Ron se encerró en el año de los chicos, muy enojado, no quería ver a nadie, menos a Hermione, en ese momento.

después de todo lo que la ayudé, la cuidé y fui muy bueno con ella- dijo enojado- y después de lo que había pasado….. parece otra Hermione, y ni siquiera recuerda, no pienso decirle nada, ella se lo pierde por ser Tan… tan… tan tonta y malvada con migo!- Ron le pegó una patada a la puerta del baño

….y eso fue lo que pasó- terminó Harry

que raro que no me acuerde de nada…. Aunque según lo que Madame Pomfrey dijo, talvez en un rato o en unos días recuerde todo lo que pasó cuando estaba desmemoriada- dijo Hermione

pero dijo que no era seguro, esperemos que sí- dijo Harry sonriéndole

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Hermione solo pensaba en lo que le había dicho Ron "recordarías lo que me dijiste que era muy bueno para olvidar" estaba decidida, le preguntaría a Harry camuflando un poco la situación para que no sonara comprometedora

-este Harry… ¿pasó algo... importante cuando estuve en ese estado?- preguntó Hermione algo dudosa, es que se le pasaron muchas cosas por la mente (algunas algo "amorosas")

no que yo recuerde- dijo Harry pensativo

es que cuando Ron se enojó (ya le había contado que estaban enojados) mencionó algo de que yo debería acordarme de algo- dijo Hermione algo tímida (omitiendo el "algo muy bueno para ella")

Harry sonrío pícaramente.

supongo que debes recordar algo más intimo, ya que en un momento me pediste que me fuera para poder hablar a solas con Ron- dijo Harry con una sonrisita- quizás por eso se enojó contigo, porque deberías acordarte-

no es mi culpa- se defendió Hermione

anda a hablar con él, creo que será lo mejor- dijo Harry

no, él empezó toda la pelea... es su culpa, mejor me voy a mi habitación a tratar de recordar un poco- dijo Hermione con expresión orgullosa, saliendo de la habitación

como quieras- dijo Harry levantando los hombros

Hermione se acostó en su cama, esforzándose para recordar que había pasado que tenía que recordar.

¿y si estoy embarazada? pensó Hermione con pánico

debo relajarme- dijo Hermione respiro hondo- no creo que haya hecho ESO con Ron, debe haber sido otra cosa, sí, no fue eso...-

"_recuérdamelo cuando vuelva a ser yo, recuérdame que te amo"_

Esas palabras llegaron a la mente de Hermione como un rayo, entonces comprendió que le había declarado su amor a Ron. Se sonrojó mucho y se sintió muy avergonzada, en que estaría pensando ella para declarársele a él, quizás Ron la rechazó y ni lo recuerda, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, pero quizás no la rechazó, o quizás le dijo que no quería perder la amistad que tenían... quería saber desesperadamente que había pasado, pero aún estaba enojada y era muy orgullosa para pedirle perdón y preguntarle que había pasado, y por supuesto le daba mucha vergüenza. Y quizás la declaración no fue lo único

no creo que haya sido lo único que pasó... quizás nos BESAMOS! O peor tuvimos relaciones... o mejor, tal vez - Hermione se sonrojó- que estoy diciendo! Además no sería bueno porque no me acuerdo y si va a ser mi primera vez me gustaría recordarlo... pero no creo que haya pasado eso, no siento nada raro en mi cuerpo o algo que me indique que haya tenido relaciones, además Ron no me haría eso sabiendo que no lo recordaré después, sí, sí, él no me haría eso, con lo tímido que es, sí, no pasó nada, NADA-

Mientras que Harry hablaba con la profesora Mc Gonagall, para contarle que Hermione ya se encontraba bien.

que felicidad- dijo Mc Gonagall- les enviaré una lechuza a sus padres para que vengan a verla, estaban tan tristes... podrán llevar a la señorita Granger para que pase la Navidad con ellos-

es cierto mañana es Navidad- se dijo Harry

Mc Gonagall lo miro como si fuera un tonto

Ya estaba atardeciendo y los padres de Hermione llegaron muy entusiastas y felices.

Hermiiiiiii- dijo la señora Granger corriendo para abrazar a su hija- estamos tan felices de que estés bien, Dios nos escuchó- Hermione abrazaba a su madre muy feliz

y no vas a abrazar a tu padre?- el Señor Granger se acerca a su hija para abrazarla y le da un beso en la mejilla-

papá, no te has afeitado- dijo Hermione- tu barba me pincha-

perdón hijita- dijo su padre divertido- te ayudo con tus cosas?-

Hermione le pasó su mochila, ya que no necesitaba llevar muchas cosas, se iba por 2 noches solamente

Adios Harry- dijo Hermione despidiéndose con la mano- vuelvo pasado mañana

adios, que la pases bien- dijo Harry sonriendo- Ron también te desea lo mismo, aunque no lo diga ni haya aparecido, perdónalo- puso cara suplicante

me lo pensaré- dijo Hermione como ultima palabra antes de salir del castillo con sus padres-

El sol brillaba con timidez sobre la nieve, el castillo de Hogwarts estaba blanco, y los pájaros estaban refugiados en sus nidos, en el aire se respiraba felicidad y amor, era Navidad!

Harry! Harry! DESPIERTA! Ya es Navidad!- Ron estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y todo despeinado meciendo a Harry – vamos a ver los Regalos! Ándale HARRY!-

ya voy, ya voy- dijo Harry poniéndose sus gafas

La Navidad ponía muy feliz a Ron, ni se acordaba que estaba enojado con Hermione, solo pensaba en comida y regalos.

toma este es el de mamá- dijo Ron a Harry pasándole un gran paquete

Harry ya sabía lo que era, pero no importaba.

mira Ron este es de Hermione- dijo Harry pasándole un regalo perfectamente envuelto a Ron-

Ron puso cara de pocos amigos, tomo el paquete y lo dejó a un lado.

¿no lo vas a abrir?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisita

No- dijo el pelirrojo de una manera cortante- no quiero saber nada de ella, es una malagradecida –

¿Por qué?-

No quiero hablar de eso Harry- dijo Ron lanzándole una mirada cortante- y menos hoy que es Navidad-

Esto es más importante que los regalos- dijo Harry con una mirada seria- o me vas a decir que te importa más la Navidad que Hermione-

Harry había dado en el clavo, Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas y balbució algo inentendible.

¿qué has dicho?-

que por supuesto que no- dijo Ron con la mirada baja

-Hermione no tiene la culpa...-

o sea yo soy el culpable- dijo Ron enojado mirando a Harry

me dejas hablar?- dijo Harry con una mirada de desesperación- ninguno tiene la culpa, tu no tienes la culpa de que ella no se acuerde de nada, y fuiste muy bueno con ella, pero ella tampoco tiene la culpa, para ella no pasó nada de lo que pasó mientras estaba desmemoriada, no tiene la culpa de no saber cuanto te preocupaste por ella-

quizás tengas algo de razón- dijo Ron- quizás

Ambos sonrieron

ahora podemos seguir abriendo regalos?- preguntó Ron

si, abre el de Hermione, quiero ver que es- dijo Harry

Ron abrió el regalo de Hermione y era un muñeco de peluche pelirrojo y con pecas, tenía una túnica negra y la bufanda de Gryffindor.

¿soy yo?- preguntó Ron a Harry el cual tenía un ataque de risa –ya deja de reírte no es tan gracioso... – Ron dejó de hablar y vio que venía una carta, por una extraña razón no quería que Harry la viera, quizás Hermione recordó algo y no quería que Harry supiera de eso- abre tu regalo de Hermione-

Harry tomó el regalo de Hermione y lo abrió era...

¡que adorable Harry!- dijo Ron con un tono entre femenino y de burla.

Hermione le había regalado un peluche del mismo tipo que el de Ron, pero este tenía cabello azabache, ojos verdes, lentes y una cicatriz, era Harry.

obvio que está adorable, si soy yo- dijo Harry, que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas- viene con una carta- Harry miro hacia Ron, tu regalo también-

¿sí? No me había fijado- Ron se hacía el leso

¿y que dice?-

¿qué voy a saber?- dijo Ron – si no la he leído-

bueno ¿y que esperas?- dijo Harry

léela tú primero- protestó Ron

hay alguna razón por la cual no quieras leerla?-

Sí- dijo Ron enrojeciendo

como quieras, te leeré la mía, dice...-

Harry se aclaró la garganta y leyó:

"Feliz Navidad Harry! 

_Ojalá la pases muy bien este día, yo y mis padres te lo deseamos, este es un peluche que hice yo, ¿no te parece fantástico? Los aprendí a hacer con un simple hechizo, lo encontré un lindo regalo para ti y para Ron._

_Se despide con un abrazo _

_Hermione" _

Después de haber tenido un rico desayuno de Navidad, Hermione subió al baño y se metió a la ducha, el agua tibia corría por su cuerpo deliciosamente, sentía que le despejaba la mente, que sus recuerdos comenzaban a aparecer suavemente...

"_Oh Dios!- ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡¡yo hice el hechizo mal! ¡¡yo fui el idiota! ¡El estúpido!-"_

la voz de Ron?- Hermione se esforzaba por no dejar escapar sus recuerdos

__

"Ron... calma, no fue tu culpa. Llevémosla a la enfermería, de segura la señora Pomfrey encontrará la cura (voz de Harry)"

_  
"¿qué me llevan donde? yo no los conozco (la voz de Hermione)"  
"no te preocupes Hermione... no te haremos nada (voz de Harry)"_

"¡No te acerques! (la voz de Hermione)"

"Cuidado Hermione... es peligrosa para ti si no la sabes usar (voz de Harry)"

"cuidado Harry... (voz de Ron)"

Estos recuerdos vocales, llegaron acompañados de algunas imágenes fugases (Hermione golpeando a Harry con la varita, Ron desesperado). Pero sus recuerdos no terminaron ahí.

"_Hermione yo... yo te ayudaré a recuperar la memoria, te cuidaré es una promesa..._

Hermione abrazaba a Ron con fuerza

gracias...no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir poder confiar en alguien en una situación como esta... tengo mucho miedo, quisiera volver a ser lo que era y no tenerle miedo a cada persona"

Este recuerdo llegó con más claridad que el anterior, ya que las imágenes no eran fugases, pero estaban algo distorsionadas o borrosas

eso habrá sido lo Que debía recordar, que Ron fue muy bueno conmigo? Tal vez eso era y yo me enojé con Ron, a pesar de todo lo que me cuidó, que mala fui, le debo una disculpa pensó Hermione, pero no estaba muy convencida de que eso sea lo "muy bueno para olvidar" se esperaba otra cosa

hija estas bien?- preguntó el señor Granger desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño

sí- gritó Hermione- ¿por qué?

es que llevas más de una hora duchándote-

perdón- dijo Hermione sorprendida- es que no me había ni dado cuenta

más de una hora! Tiene que haber sido por los recuerdos que llegaron a mi mente 

El tren de Hogwarts llega al castillo con todos los jóvenes y niños que volvían de la celebración de Navidad, Hermione conversaba muy animadamente con Parvati y Lavender

¿qué crees tú Herm?- dijo Lavender –estuvo bien lo que hize?

por supuesto "Lav" para que aprenda a que la mujer no es un objeto, y menos sexual, para que te ande tocando como un baboso sin tu permiso- dijo Hermione enojada

jajajajaja que graciosa Herm- dijo Parvati- "sin tu permiso" morí-

tiene razón Pav- dijo Lavender- porque si fuera con mi permiso no lo habría golpeado, ni siquiera era guapo-

Las tres chicas entraron al castillo riendo ante el comentario

no pensaba que te hicieran gracia estos temas Herm- dijo Lavender

soy una chica- dijo Hermione- me interesan esos temas, bueno no todos, pero algunos de esos sí, solo que los libros me interesan más-

bueno, cada loco con su tema- dijo Parvati

mira Herm, ahí está Harry, y Ron uuuhhh- dijo Lavender con una risita al nombrar a Ron

¿por qué la risita Lav?- dijo Hermione molesta

usted sabe- diijo Lavender

bueno, nos vemos en un rato chicas- dijo Hermione

ok- dijeron ambas y se despidieron con la mano

Hermione estaba cerca de los chicos.

¡JUEGUE!- Gritaron Lavender y Parvati

Hermione les lanzó una mirada inquisitiva y las chicas se fueron riendo.

¿qué tal Hermione?- preguntó Harry – ¿cómo fue tu Navidad?-

bien gracias y ustedes?- dijo Hermione

bien- respondió Harry por los dos

hola Ron- dijo Hermione algo tímida

hola- respondió Ron sonrojándose y con la mirada baja-

bueno los dejó para que hablen- dijo Harry- suerte!-

no...- dijo Ron- Harry!

Pero Harry ya estaba algo lejos.

¡¡JUEGUE!- le gritó Harry al pelirrojo

Ron enrojeció de sobremanera

Ron perdóname- dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos- recordé que me prometiste cuidarme y estoy segura de que lo hiciste y yo fui antipática contigo después-

ehh- Ron pensó un rato- esta bien- le dirigió una sonrisa

Gracias!- dijo Hermione enérgicamente y saltó a abrazarlo- no aguantaba más estar así contigo-

ya, ya pasó- dijo Ron sin saber que hacer, solo atinó a darle palmaditas en la cabeza

Hermione se separó de él y sonrió

¿por qué? Porque ahora soy tan tímido con ella, podría haberla abrazado y besado, pero NO PUEDO! 

Ron... que fue precisamente lo "muy bueno para olvidar"-

Holaaaaa ¿qué tal? Este capitulo fue más largo para que doña Minaro no alegara xD

Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews! y por la gente que comenzó recién a leerlo y se aguantó todos los capítulos xDD. Este capitulo no es tan emocionante por es un capitulo de "transición" no va a ser todo romance y acción, deben haber otras cosas, espero que no se hay hecho monótono. Ahora a responder Reviews (una de las partes más entretes)

Cervatillo: Ossssbio que no me ofende lo que me dices, me sorprende pero me gusta, eso significa que he mejorado sin seguir escribiendo, o sea que este bloqueo sirvió de mucho (mas que mal fue como un año). Leí uno de tus fic, ese triste ;; está muy lendo me hiciste llorar

YOGINNY: haré todo lo posible, incluso me auto-flagelo para no quedarme dormida mientras escribo, pero no crean que me fui si me demoro un poco nee?

Rory Granger: Muchas gracias, ahora ves lo que sigue, pero quedarás metida otra vez talvez xD (es la gracia de los fics)

Minaro: eres una malvada, por tu culpa he vuelto a tomar café, grábame el Haromoni ;; que quiero ver a "Bruce Nii"

PibyWeasley: menos mal que no lo habías leído antes xD porque me demoré un montonazo en volver a escribir.

Desiré: gracias ;; como verás (o leerás ¬¬) Ron aún no es capaz xD

BiAnK rAdClIfFe: si estaba muy abandonadisimo TT pero ya lo retomé, por amor al arte (y a R/Hr) que bien que te guste, me haces happy

lucy-masl: creo que hay que dejar siempre los fics en partes emocionantes o si no, no engancha, pero volverás a quedar metida xD. Que bien que te guste, descubrí que aún escribo bien xD.

Bueno ahora me tomo un descansito y no escribo en unos cuantos días TT fue muy brusco el cambio, además que no tengo mucho tiempo libre creativo. Bueno nos leemos, ojala les haya gustado el fic! En el próximo capitulo talvez haya romance O


	6. lo hicimos verdad?

Hola, primero que todo quiero pedir mil disculpas, por demorarme tanto, estaba pensando seriamente en abandonar el Fic y cuando lo di por oficial, surgieron las ganas de terminarlo, ya que solo me faltaba el ultimo capitulo, espero que me perdonen por ser tan inconstante. Quisiera poder recordarte 

**Capitulo 6: lo hicimos verdad?**

-Ron... que fue precisamente lo "muy bueno para olvidar"?- dijo Hermione decidida

-este... Hermione... tú me dijiste que no se te iba a olvidar, me lo prometiste- dijo Ron, sabía que lo de la promesa era mentira

-perdóname, pero es que no me...- Hermione sintió un dolor de cabeza y se quedo inmóvil mirando el vacío

-es que no te qué?-

Hermione seguía mirando el vacío

_-Hermione estas bien?-_

_estas__ bien?_

_Estas bien?_

Hermione volvía recordar algo más, la voz de Ron en la realidad se escuchaba como si estuviera bajo el agua.

"Comenzó a adentrar su lengua y acarició la de Hermione, ella abrió los ojos de par en par, pero Ron le guiñó un ojo y le sonrío mordiendo su labio inferior, Hermione se dejó llevar y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Ron, este a su vez agarró a Hermione por la cintura"

- HERMIONE!- Ron la zamarreaba con fuerza

Hermione concentró su mirada en Ron

-¡POR TU CULPA NO PUDE SEGUIR RECORDANDO! – gritó Hermione histérica

Ron la miró algo avergonzado, Hermione recuperó la compostura.

-solo estaba un poco preocupado- dijo Ron con la mirada baja.

-estaba recordando lo que debía recordar- dijo Hermione MUY sonrojada

-¿lo recordaste todo?-

-no sé, pero lo que haya sido fue suficiente para entender todo- dijo Hermione sintiendo que su cara ardía

-estas segura?- dijo Ron, algo incrédulo, esperando otra reacción

-si- dijo Hermione mirando al suelo

- a ver ¿qué fue?-

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada

- ¿mas encima quieres oírlo? Para reafirmar que soy una suelta!-

Ron la miró extrañado

-ok te diré lo que recorde...-

lo que dijo Hermione fue tan despacio que Ron no entendió nada

-¿QUÉ?- dijo Ron algo molesto- perdona pero es que lo dices tan bajo que no se entiende nada

Nuevamente Hermione habló bajito, pero esta vez un poco más fuerte

-¿QUÉ?-

-¡QUE HICIMOS EL AMOR!- gritó Hermione a todo pulmón

Todo fue rápido, los pocos que se encontraban en el lugar miraron inmediatamente a los chicos, Colin tomó una foto del momento y Hermione corrió a la habitación de las chicas con todas sus fuerzas.

Ron estaba rojisimo, hasta los ojos (¿es posible eso? xD)

-Hermione No! Te equivocas- dijo Ron, pero era tarde ya que Hermione estaba lejos

Conciencia de Ron: anda a buscarla, explícale lo que pasó realmente, y dile que (comienza a cantar) la amas... como al cielo, como al aire que respiras... como al café de la mañana, como nunca anteeeeeeeeees (al final desentona) 

Ron corre decidido, al llegar a la escalera de la habitación de las chicas se para en seco.

-no puedo subir- los ánimos de Ron desaparecieron

conciencia de Ron: Grita, grita que (vuelve a cantar) la amas... como al cielo, como al aire que respiras... como al café de la mañana, como nunca anteeeeeeeeeeeeeees (vuelve a desentonar, pero esta vez trata de camuflarlo tosiendo)

Ron: no puedo...

Conciencia de Ron¿por queeeeeee? (cantando nuevamente)

Ron: es que me da vergüenza

Conciencia: Olvida la vergüenza! Grita con una voz bien varonil que sabes que tienes, o por ultimo llámala 

La voz de Ron sale con mucha potencia e irresistiblemente varonil.

-Heee-

-buscas a Hermi?- le preguntó Lavender, interrumpiendo el mega-ultra-super-fijo-grito varonil de Ron

-este sí ¿la puedes llamar?-

-fijo- dijo Lavender y subió como caballo desbocado por las escaleras

Lavender ni tocó la puerta si no que entró estrepitosamente.

-Herm!- dijo Lavender con voz picarona

-¡NO QUIERO NADA!- gritó Hermione

-no sé yo, pero Ron te busca desesperadamente, le brillan los ojos y...-

-no quiero bajar- dijo Hermione tapándose la cara con un cojín

-pero no seas pava, sabes que el no puede venir a buscarte, aunque quisiera, y de hecho es lo que parecía-

Hermione no respondió, solo soltó un gemido y presionó su cara contra el cojín más aún

-anda Herm- rogó Lavender- no querrás quedarte como solterona y apretándote la cara contra un cojín, si el chico esta loquito por ti

-esta bien- dijo Hermione temblorosa- iré

-así me gusta, fatal woman-

Hermione levantó una ceja

-sonaba bien- se defendió lavender

Hermione empezó a bajar las escaleras

y si me caigo de las escaleras? Pensará que soy una tonta, pero que piensas Herm! No te caerás pensó Hermione

no se que cara poner, o como pararme, debo parecer idiota pensó Ron

Despues de un siglo para ambos, Hermione llegó abajo

-estee Ron- Hermione estaba nerviosa- por favor, no pienses que soy una cualquiera

-no- dijo Ron- jamás pensaría eso de ti

-De verdad?-

-De verdad- dijo Ron- tampoco hay razón para pensarlo

-como que no... si tu y yo.. estuvimos, bueno tu sabes-

-nosotros no hicimos eso que tu crees- dijo Ron sonrojado

- ah no?- Hermione no sabía si estar feliz o triste, la verdad estaba algo desilusionada

- no, no sé porque piensas eso- dijo Ron mirando el suelo

- es que yoo.. bueno tú.. no importa-

- Hermione...- Ron la miró a los ojos

- Si?- Hermione estaba muy sonrojada.

Se quedaron en silencio, los ojos de Ron se dirigieron a la boca de Hermione y sintió el deseo irresistible de besarla.

Hermione sintió la boca de Ron en su boca y se quedó paralizada, para ella fue como una primera vez, ya que las veces anteriores no las sentía como propias. Ron se separó de ella muy avergonzado

-perdona yo no quise. Dijo Ron con una mirada triste, se dio vuelta para irse.

Pero Hermione le agarró el brazo, lo giró y lo besó, Ron respondió el beso, un beso tierno, pero importante.

-Hermione, te amo- dijo Ron

- yo también Ron- dijo Hermione

Se quedaron abrazados, ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo fue, lo único que sabían es que se sentían inmensamente feliz, se miraron a los ojos sonriendo y se fueron tomados de las manos.

FIN!

Bonus track

. xD

Hermione: que tal? Este es el final del fic y ustedes leen el bonus track!

Ron: alo? Si, soy Ron

Sue: y yo soy Sue!

Hermione: el final es lindo, pero terminó muy derrepente

Sue: si bueno, lo que pasa es que alargarlo más, sería estúpido, además si lo hubiera

alargado, lo único que podría venir sería para mayores

Ron toma el mouse y lo mira por todos lados

Ron: que es esta cosa?

Sue: es un mouse

Ron: un raton? Que extraños son los ratones muggles

Sue: olvídalo

Harry: Hola! Es una pena que haya terminado el fic y apenas haya salido en el

Draco: hola ¿qué tal?

Ron¿qué hace EL aquí?

Draco: gracias por el halago de compararme con Dios weasley

Sue: calma, yo lo invité, solo porque es guapo xD

Ginny: hola, como están todos por aquí

Hermione: va a venir todo el mundo, pero si aquí hay mucho que apenas salieron en el fic (mirada "disimulada" a Draco)

Sue: no importa, hay que hacer una fiesta, porque me puse las pilas con el fic, cuando ya la había dado por muerto

Draco: que va, te conozco muy bien, esto lo haces para no quedar con cargo de conciencia

Sue: te vez mas guapo con la boca cerrada

Sirius: hola, (gritos de mujeres histéricas) ya llegué y traje cerveza de mantequilla para todos!

Todos: ehh!

Sirius: aaah! Perdona Draco, no sabía que vendrías, bueno para casi todos!

Casi todos: ehh!

Draco: ja-ja-ja no estabas muerto tu?

Sirius: si, pero esto es un fanfic

Sue: bueno, este fue el penoso bonus track, nos veremos luego, espero, la próxima vez que escriba un fic, no se preocupen, estará terminado antes de subir el primer capitulo, así que quizás no vuelva en algún tiempo, esperaré a que se me ocurra algo, bueno, hasta la proxima, cuidense!


End file.
